


A Smashing Good Time

by jeneralreading



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Games, Kissing, References to Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneralreading/pseuds/jeneralreading
Summary: Sam and Ben are spending a date night together playing super smash Bros. Things get a little heated when Marshall decides to switch things up a bit in their last round.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 14





	A Smashing Good Time

"Heck yes!" Sam shouted as the Ben-controlled Lucina zipped across the screen in a trail of smoke and exploded spectacularly along the edge. Ben smirked and set aside his controller. He caressed Sam's thigh and leaned in close. Sam blushed as she felt the tingling sensation of his breath brush against her neck.

"You know, we've spent our date night playing Smash the last two hours, maybe we could do a different kind of smashing," he said jokingly, wiggly his eyebrows excessively to really drive home his joke.

"Just one more round. We're tied!" Sam shot back, emphatically gesturing at the screen which showed 5 wins each. She'd been with him long enough that his sex jokes didn't rattle her like they used to.

"Alright," he sighed, reaching for his controller. "But, we'll make this last round a little more interesting. Each time you die, you take off a layer." He smirked, staring down into Sam's eyes with a hungry gaze. Sam blushed, but smiled back, a spark beginning to ignite in her eyes.

"You're on, but I'm winning this one," she said slyly, selecting her best character (Marth) and pressing start. Ben switched over to Link, his best, and pressed start as well. With a random stage set, the match began quickly, each person having fives lives to start. Sam quickly knocked Ben off the stage, taking one of his lives. He slipped of his socks and stepped it up a gear, realizing he'd have to do more than he was to win.

He successfully chained a combo that sent Sam toppling off the edge. She barely missed a ledge and cursed as she dashed off her socks.

Soon, Ben lost two more lives, and off came his hat and his shirt. However, once the shirt was gone, Sam suddenly struggled to maintain focus. She couldn't help but shoot glances at Ben's well chiseled abs and pecs, her blush deepening as she unconsciously slid closer to him. Ben, determined to at least have Sam lose her own shirt, was unphased as he ramped up his Link gameplay.

Sam, barely paying attention to the game at this point, somehow managed to walk right into one of Ben's heavy attacks. The impact sent her Marth skywards before she smacked into the screen to her death. Sam jumped, realizing the distraction had cost her a life. She wavered between ditching her pants or her shirt, and chose the former. Ben raised an eyebrow, surprised she hadn't chosen to lose her shirt.

He seriptitiously rested his elbow on her thigh. Sam, realizing the game was of much less importance than the shrinking distance between herself and Ben, tossed her controller aside and pulled his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Ben reciprocated, and as the two met in a heated embrace, the Smash match continued in the background, both characters dancing in place to the looping sound of a virtual crowd unaware that they've been abandoned.


End file.
